Fire and Fluff
by squibblyquill
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are like cuddly volcanoes. Never bored and never satisfied with one another. This is a short dedicated to a friend. I do not own Labyrinth.


**A/N: This one is especially for PurpleIvy! Fire-fluff was the request, I can but humbly hope to deliver. All are invited to enjoy.**

"I know what you want but I can't give you that," he chided, manifesting his usual tauntingly stoic persona.

"You assume you know what I want."

"You don't want to know the alternative?" He idly let an orb fall from his forearm onto an awaiting palm.

"You've said enough already for me to know it's better to walk away right now."

"Have it your way, then." The orb flew into the air, burst and promptly evaporated.

"See, you don't even want to know why the alternative has no appeal for me. I suppose because then you'd have to admit your lack of omniscience regarding what I desire and do not desire."

"Are you offering yet another soliloquy, Sarah?" He was very close.

"Oh, so you do want to know?"

A smile of guarded deprecation.

"Let me tell you something. The last thing I need in this world right now is another one of your screwy little games. And waking and breathing everyday to know you are just out of my reach is the last thing in the world that I'd wish to subject myself to. Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you've forgotten I have a heart."

"Now, now…" Feline interjection.

"Why should I meet each dawn and think of you? Why? Why should I put off the curtain of sleep night after night with dreams of you? At the very least let me fly to a place where I am not reminded of you at each and every turn…" She was clearly beside herself.

"Calm down, love, this agitation does not befit you." A gloved digit swept a hair away from the corner of her frown.

"Look, I _am_ calm, I'm telling you the truth. If what I say isn't relevant to you, it's your business not mine."

He took her by surprise. Before she could protest, his mouth was locked onto hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

Everything inside her exploded with sensation. Months and months of pent up desire were harvested by the ministration of his hands, lips and tongue. Leaving her breathless, he withdrew.

"Is this what you want?" Their inhalations, both, had shifted to a ragged crescendo in the time it took for his flesh to unlock the rhythm of hers.

Furiously pounding chests gradually calmed as they pressed into each other. Her eyes softened with moisture and untold torrents of emotion as desire raced through her body, blood flushing like rapture upon her once deadened flesh. His fingers were not still—they sought out the poetry of tenderness, inciting ecstasy wherever they tread.

"With all that I am…and I don't want you to judge me for it," she finished after cherishing the handiwork of his passionate attentions. His wrists, palms and fingertips were moving methodically over her sensitive skin. Brushing, grazing, clasping gripping shoulders, neck, jaw, cheeks, scalp, lips…

"Judge you?" Their carnal dance halted at his surprise.

"I want you with every fiber of my being I can't deny it. Even when I don't know where you are or what you're at, I stop when I hear the goblins say your name. I can't help but want to know. Can't help but think of you. Why should such a simple desire bring shame upon my soul! Can't you see? I suffer because I love…"

His hips pressed into her as she arched involuntarily into the deceptive density of his firm, lean frame. The intake of his breath at her softness sent her senses wheeling.

"And I want you…" she confessed under his ear. "I've always wanted you. You incite in me the inferno of my passions, as none other has ever been able to do. I cannot compare anything or anyone to the effect you wield in me. I know it is base of me, but sometimes all I wish is to fall at your feet and offer myself as your complete and total devotee—thus burns the flame of my desire so constantly so fiercely…it eats me alive, and this is not half of what I suffer in the name of longing."

He took her mouth imperiously, then softened his lips as he felt her submit to the unspoken command of his touch. He loved how her mouth released itself to him. Adored the way her body could not help but express its complete gratitude and delectation. Indeed, as he held her, she became an open book to him. A luxurious flower whose petals opened wordlessly at his beckoning caress… Rejoicing in the victory of his embrace, he let his lips spread themselves atop her mouth once more gently probing tongue into precious warmth. She gasped again, and he clasped her rib cage still tighter from the ecstasy of hearing such undeniable pleasure.

"Please, Jareth, please take me." She whispered in his ear and down the back of his neck. "I beg of you, take all of me, never let me go. Claim me, consume me, satisfy me with the honey sweetness of your love. I don't care about the rest. Forget it. I can find my own dreams. Just promise me you'll always be a part of my dreams. Promise me. Promise me. Take me. Take all of me…I can't disown my love for you. Take pity on me and feed me with your tenderness…Look at me, can't you see I am famished and craving for you alone?"

He silenced her again with love's visceral seal. Their tongues locked and slid in a symphony of delicate friction. Sacred breath escaping from lungs through nostrils peppered the skin of adjacent face. Sound was deep and harmonious. Voices joined in guttural moans of dire enjoyment. Torsos writhed in a tango vying for greater and greater intimacy. Hips rocked, following the happy drama of two hearts. Legs cut and wove and into a tapestry of proximity.

"Oh…" she hissed in absolute ecstasy as his name fell like a prayer from the shrine of her lips. "Oh, please, please see, it's more than your body that I seek, it is everything…everything of you…I fell in love with the whole of you—not a part, never merely a part…Yes, all of you…please I beg you…"

Relenting at last, he applied the balm of madness to the wounds of her aching soul.

He could feel the release this brought her, how happy it made her. Doubtless, she treasured the gift of his being. Sighed after it, yearned and begged for him, called out and wept for their union—satisfied and silenced only by the persistently responsive attentions of his soul and body. Pacified only by urgings of his fancy.

_So this is what she wants_, he thought. _She wants me. And nothing else._


End file.
